Kaikesta huolimatta
by Liibooboo
Summary: Arthur ja Francis elävät päällisin puolin onnellisina, kunnes eräänä aamuna Francis herää yksin tyhjästä talosta. Miten heidän kauniisti alkanut tarinansa päättyy? / FrUK, UKUS
1. Ensi elämässä

**Nimi: **Kaikesta huolimatta

**Paritukset/Henkilöt: **FrUK & UK/US, Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Jones

**Ikäraja: **T

**Varoitukset: **Eipä kai mitään ertyistä, teksti aika synkkää... (+ sitten ihan se että tämä tosiaan on sitä FrUK:ta, tulkitkaa se miten haluatte) Ihmisnimiä käytetty. Jotkut kohdat erittäin OOC, esimerkkinä Franciksen angstaus. Jotenkin tuntuu että onnistuin kääntämään FrUK/UKUS-kolmiodraamojen perinteet päälaelleen...

**Summary: **Arthur ja Francis elävät päällisin puolin onnellisina, kunnes eräänä aamuna Francis herää yksin tyhjästä talosta. Miten heidän kauniisti alkanut tarinansa päättyy?

**Tekijänoikeus: **Hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaryalle, tämän luvun kappale Johanna Kurkelalle.

Ja muuten, pari ranskan- ja englanninkielistä lausetta, enkkua kaikki varmaan osaavat sen verran että ymmärtävät, ja kai nyt sentään yleisesti tiedetään mikä on ranskaksi "minä rakastan sinua"?

* * *

><p>Francis istui sohvan nurkassa odottaen Arthuria kotiin. Britin työpäivät olivat jo pidemmän aikaa venyneet kummallisesti... Ja tämä oli aina kalpea ja hiljainen palatessaan. Francis huomasi sen varsin hyvin, vaikkei kukaan varmaan uskoisi hänen kykenevän havaitsemaan pienen pieniä muutoksia joista ei saanut edes kunnolla selvää.<p>

Samassa ovelta kuului kevyttä rapinaa ja hetken kuluttua se työntyi auki. Väsynyt brittimies astui eteiseen ja huusi hiljaisen tervehdyksen. Francis vastasi täysin normaalilla äänensävyllä. Arthur riisui takkinsa puhumatta enempää ja astui peremmälle taloon. Francis tavoitteli hänen katsettaan huolta omissa silmissään.

**Tänään katsettani kaihdat**

Arthur vältteli katsekontaktia selvästi. Hän käväisi keittiössä, kaatoi itselleen kupillisen teetä jonka Francis oli keittänyt valmiiksi edes murahtamatta mitään kiitoksen tapaista. Franciskaan ei sanonut mitään. Hiljaisuus kahden miehen välillä paisui paisumistaan ja tukehdutti kaikki pienet eleet jotka olisivat voineet kuroa heidän välilleen revennyttä kuilua umpeen.

**olet saavuttamaton**

Arthur käveli teekuppinsa kanssa olohuoneeseen. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti sohvan nurkkaan käpertynyttä Francista, niin nopeasti ettei katsekontaktia ehtinyt muodostua. Yhä ääneti Arthur istui nojatuoliin viistosti vastapäätä Franciksen sohvaa. Ranskalainen huokaisi hiljaa mutta surumielisesti. Joskus Arthur olisi saattanut istua hänen viereensä, äkäisenä mutta kuitenkin lähellä. Avoin vihakin olisi tätä karmivaa hiljaisuutta parempi.

"Arthur..." Francis aloitti hiljaa. Britti vilkaisi hänen suuntansa nopeasti, vain osoittaakseen kuulleensa.

"Onko kaikki hyvin? Sinä... Tai me-", Francis jatkoi epäröiden

**Puheenaihetta vain vaihdat**

"Kaikki on hyvin. Töissä vain on rankkaa, ei sen enempää. Mitä sinä olet tehnyt tänään?" Arthur vastasi nopeasti. Liian nopeasti. Hän oli selvästi valmistautunut kysymykseen.

"En mitään erityistä..." Francis vastasi hiljaa. Eihän hänelle tapahtunut ikinä mitään, ja Arthur tiesi sen hyvin. Tämä ei selvästikään halunnut puhua itsestään.

"Tai no, minä vähän mietin..." Francis aloitti ja tavoitteli virnistystä. Arthur nousi seisomaan.

"Minä taidan mennä jo nukkumaan..." hän mutisi epäselvästi. Franciksen ilme valahti.

"Etkö ottaisi edes lasillista?" hän ehdotti yrittäen yhä hymyillä. Arthur pudisti hiljaisena päätään ja hävisi kylpyhuoneeseen. Ovi loksahti lukkoon ja pian Francis kuuli veden valuvan lattialle. Enää hän ei edes yrittänyt hymyillä.

**sinun paha olla on**

Jokin oli selvästi vialla. Jokin heidän välillään. Enää ei vaihdettu niitä vanhoja hymyjä ja katseita, ei vitsailtu, ei edes riidelty. Francis kaipasi Arthurin raivostuneita kasvoja ja karjuntaa. Tämän raivonpuuskat olivat niin eläviä ja lyhyitä, ja anteeksipyytelyt sitten myöhemmin... Riidat oli varmasti keksitty vain jotta sovun tekemisestä saisi nauttia.

**Jokin mieltäsi nyt painaa**

Äkkiä suihkuveden lotina hiljeni. Hiljaisuus riippui koko talon yllä, Francis saattoi ovenkin läpi kuulla Arthurin askeleet kylpyhuoneessa. Äkkiä askelten lisäksi kuului jotain muutakin.

Selvä nyyhkäisy. Francis jähmettyi kuuntelemaan. Ei kai Arthur sentään itkeä voinut? Hän ei muistanut koskaan nähneensä kyyneleitä britin silmissä. Uusi nyyhkäys kuitenkin vahvisti Franciksen epäilykset. Hän istui yhä paikallaan tietämättä mitä tehdä. Arthur yritti selvästikin tukahduttaa nyyhkäisynsä, joten tämä ei ehkä pitäisi siitä että Francis tulisi kyselemään mikä oli hätänä. Toisaalta, britin täytyi tuntea olonsa todella pahaksi jos tosiaan itki.. Francis päätti nousta. Hän käveli kylpyhuoneen ovelle ja kopautti sitä kevyesti.

**Sano rohkeasti vaan**

"Arthur, onko kaikki hyvin?" hän kysyi hiljaa. Kaikki kylpyhuoneesta kuuluneet äänet hiljenivät äkkiä.

"On... Anna minun vain olla", Arthur vastasi paksulla äänellä.

"Oletko varma? Onko jotain mitä haluaisit kertoa?" Francis kyseli aidosti huolestuneena.

"Ei ole! Jätä minut nyt vain rauhaan!"

"Hyvä on.." Francis vastasi hyvin hiljaa ja vetäytyi ovelta takaisin sohvansa nurkkaan. Hän kuunteli yhä tarkasti.

_Tip, tip, tip..._ Pisaroita tipahteli lavuaarille ja niitä tehosti taas uusi, tukahdutettu nyyhkäisy. Francis tunsi olonsa kamalaksi. Arthur itki, ja hän ei voinut tehdä mitään.

**Tahdon sisimpäsi tulla tuntemaan**

Hetken päästä Arthur astui kylpyhuoneesta yöpuvussaan. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kalpeat, itkun aiheuttama punoitus oli tuskin havaittavissa. Hän seisoi hetken kylpyhuoneen ovella epäröiden.

"Francis..." Arthur aloitti hiljaa, katse lattiassa. "Käykö että nukun sohvalla tänä yönä?"

Kysymys sai Franciksen irvistämään. Britin sanat satuttivat, ja hetken Francis oli vain iloinen ettei Arthur katsonut häneen päin.

"Käy", Francis sanoi pakottaen äänensä pehmeäksi. "Mutta etkö nukkuisi kuitenkin mieluummin sängyssä? Minä voin tulla sohvalle."

"Minä- Kiitos", Arthur mutisi ja hävisi makuuhuoneeseen. Francis jäi yksin sohvalleen. Mihin kaikki oli kadonnut? Kaikki se, mikä teki tavallisesta arjesta taivaan? Tuntui että hän ja Arthur olivat toisilleen aivan vieraita, vaikka he olivat kokeneet yhdessä niin paljon.

**Ehkä ensi elämässä**

Fransis laskeutui pitkäkseen sohvalle jaksamatta edes vaihtaa vaatteita. Hän nykäisi selkänojalta viltin päälleen, sammutti pöytälampun ja sulki silmänsä. Ehkä kaikki olisi aamulla paremmin... Ehkä aamulla voisi aloittaa alusta, aloittaa uuden elämän. Ehkä kaikki olisi siinä elämässä paremmin, kuten ennen. Ehkä kaikki palautuisi ennalleen itsestään.

**kaksin olemme taas tässä**

Francis tuhahti omille ajatuksilleen. Mikään ei palautuisi ennalleen. Jos hän haluaisi asioihin muutoksen, jotain pitäisi tehdä. Jos ei halunnut olla nälkäinen, piti syödä... Yhtä hyvin piti hankkia seuraa jos ei halunnut olla yksin. Ja sitä Francis ei halunnut vähimmässäkään määrin. Hän halusi, _tarvitsi _Arthurin viereensä.

**Aivan hiljaa, juuri näin, lähekkäin**

Ei heidän tarvitsi edes tehdä mitään, ei edes koskettaa toisiaan. Riittäisi että he vain olisivat yhdessä. Ei tarvitsisi edes puhua, hiljaisuus voisi olla ystävä eikä painajainen kuten tällä hetkellä. Ei tarvitsi enää lyödä käsiä korvilleen vain siksi että hiljaisuus huusi olemassaoloaan. He voisivat olla onnellisina, istua lähekkäin hämärtyvässä illassa...

**Ehkä ensi elämässä**

Niin ei ollut käynyt enää pitkään aikaan. Arthur saapui joka ilta niin myöhään, sanoi ehkä pari sanaa ja meni nukkumaan. Aikaisemmin hän ei sentään ollut pyytänyt saada nukkua eri paikassa kuin Francis... Hän vain oli maannut omassa reunassaan selkä häntä huolestuneesti katselevaan ranskalaiseen päin. Francis vihasi niitä iltoja, tuntui niin turhauttavalta olla fyysisesti alle metrin päässä kun henkisesti heidän välillään oli valovuosien matka. Siitä huolimatta tämä oli vielä kamalampaa.

**hetkessä niin kiitävässä**

Pieneksi hetkeksi Francis nousi istumaan. Hän aikoi hiipiä sisään makuuhuoneeseen ja vaatia Arthuria kertomaan mikä tätä häiritsi. Britin itku oli tosissaan säikäyttänyt Franciksen. Arthur ei itkenyt koskaan. Kuvitelmakin oli kummallinen. Itku teki miehestä jotenkin niin haavoittuvan, hauraan, kyyneleet pyysivät apua kun sanat eivät siihen kyenneet. Francis heilautti jalkansa maahan ja ponnisti seisomaan.

Sitä kesti vain pieni hetki. Hän lysähti takaisin sohvalle. Hän ei uskaltanut mennä Arthurin luoksen.

**voimme olla jälleen näin, sylikkäin**

Kyse oli juuri siitä. Hän pelkäsi sitä minkä saattaisi kuulla. Hän ei halunnut kuulla mitään, vain sulkea nuoremman miehen syliinsä ja kertoa kuinka paljon tätä rakasti. Mutta ei Franciskaan aivan tyhmä ollut, tietysti hän oli miettinyt syitä Arthurin pitkille päiville. Helpoin selitys olisi tietysti se että britti tosiaan teki ylitöitä vaikka ylennystä tavoitellakseen... Mutta helpoimpiin selityksiin oli vaikein luottaa. Francis kyllä luotti Arthuriin, luotti koko sydämestään, muttei silti voinut olla epäilemättä edes hiukan...

Ei. Arthur ei varmasti tekisi niin. Ei hän voisi.

...vai voisiko?

* * *

><p>Arthur makasi sängyllään täysin valveilla, silmät auki. Hän ei edes yrittänyt nukahtaa. Nyt oli hänen vuoronsa kuunnella Francista. Jokin aika sitten tämä oli liikehtinyt, laskenut jalkansa lattialle ja varmaan noussut, sitten istunut taas. Puoleen tuntiin ei ollut kuulunut mitään.<p>

**Älä piittaa kyyneleistä,**

Arthurin silmäkulmasta vierähti jälleen yksinäinen kyynel. Nyt hän sentään kykeni hillitsemään itseään sen verran ettei kyynel saanut seuraa vaan valui yksinään tyynylle kuivuen pian siihen. Arthur häpesi itkuaan, ennen kaikkea sitä että Francis oli kuullut hänen heikkoudenpuuskansa. Onneksi tämä ei ollut kysellyt sentään sen enempää... Arthur olisi varmasti murtunut lopullisesti. Hän ei ollut lainkaan varma uskaltaisiko tehdä sen mitä oli suunnitellut tekevänsä sinä yönä.

**ole kuin et huomaiskaan**

Tai kyllä hän varmaan uskaltaisi... Ei Arthur pelännyt, mutta eri asia oli pystyisikö hän toteuttamaan suunnitelmansa. Jos Francis ei huomaisi, silloin ehkä. Jos toinen olis valveilla... Ei hän Arthuria varmaan estäisi mutta se tekisi kaiken paljon vaikeammaksi heille molemmille. Toivottavasti Francis huomaisi vasta aamulla. Aamulla kaikki oli helpompi käsittää, silloin yölliset pelot ja painajaiset tuntuisivat tarpeeksi kaukaisilta eikä niistä tarvitsisi välittää.

**En vain vielä pysty meistä**

Arthur nousi ylös ja hiippaili ovelle. Hän panoi korvansa sitä vasten ja kuunteli tarkasti. Olohuoneesta kuului vain rauhallista hengitystä ja muutama uninen tuhahdus. Francis nukkui. Arthur huokaisi helpotuksesta ja alkoi kiskoa kaapistaan vaatteita. Hän veti sängyn alta esiin laukun johon heitteli paitoja, housuja, alusvaatteita, pyyhkeen, hammasharjan... Lopulta hän vielä vaihtoi pyjamansa farkkuihin ja t-paitaan. Hän hiipi hiljaa viemään laukkunsa eteiseen ja palasi itse vielä olohuoneeseen. Hän istui lattialle Franciksen kasvojen tasolle ja katseli tätä hellästi hymyillen.

**ihan täysin luopumaan**

Hän ei voinut lähteä aivan vielä, hyvästit piti jättää vaikka toinen nukkuisikin. Arthur ei voinut luopua kaikesta entisestä sanomatta mitään.

"Arthur..." Francis mutisi äkkiä ja liikautti kättään. Arthur säpsähti ja oli vähällä horjahtaa taaksepäin, mutta sai kuin saikin itsensä pysymään tasapainossa. Francis ei ollut avannut silmiään; hän näköjään puhui unissaan.

"Arthur... Je t'aime..." Francis mutisi. Hänen sormensa hipaisivat Arthurin poskea, sitten käsi laskeutui sohvan laidalle ja Francis hiljeni. Arthur tunsi kyynelien kohoavan taas silmiinsä.

**Sinä pysyt mielessäni**

Hän kumartui lähemmäs ja kuiskasi Franciksen korvaan:

"I love you too. I'm sorry".

Arthur katsoi vielä hetken nukkuvaa ranskalaismiestä. Sitten hän kipusi seisomaan ja asteli keittiöön. Hän irrotti päydällä lojuvasta lehtiöstä yhden sivun ja kiinnitti siihen lyhyen viestin. Arthurin teki mieli nauraa itselleen. Lähtijät jättivät aina lapulle kirjoitetut viestin... Arthur asetti lapun pöydälle, heitti viimeisen silmäyksen Francikseen ja käveli ovelle. Hän otti hiljaa takkinsa naulakosta, veti ylleen, nappasi laukkunsa ja astui ovesta ulos katsomatta enää taakseen. Hän oli vakaasti päättänyt jättää kaiken entisen.

**vaikka nyt sä lähdet pois**

Arthur tunsi mielensä leijailevan ylös ruumiistaan. Hän katseli itseään kuin joku täysin ulkopuolinen, kylmästi ja arvioivasti. Jossakin tajuntansa reunalla hän aavisti Franciksen jättämisestä aiheutuvan tuskan, ikävän ja ennen kaikkea häpeän. Kun hän katseli itseään, hän tunsi lievää inhoa ja sääliä. Hän olisi halunnut huutaa itselleen.

"Miksi sinä lähdit pois? Miksi jätit hänet?"

**Ehkä joskus kaikki toisin olla vois**

Mutta kukaan ei kuullut huutoa. Arthur oli vähällä sujahtaa takaisin ruumiiseensa mutta häpeän muodostama muuri piti hänet ulkona. Ulkopuolisuus omista ajatuksistaan tuntui kummalliselta... Ja samalla helpottavalta. Arthur oli varma ettei kestäisi itseään, jos joutuisi kohtaamaan ajatuksensa. Se tajunnan reunalla leijuva häpeä oli liian suuri. Kumpa jossain voisi olla toisin...

**Ehkä ensi elämässä**

Kenties kuoleman jälkeen? Mitä silloin edes oli? Voisiko jostain löytyä uusi, kunnollinen elämä tätä särkynyttä englantilaista varten?

"Arthur!" Huuto keskeytti miehen ajatukset ja sai hänen mielnsä solahtamaan takaisin ruumiiseen. Kadun kulmassa, sovitussa paikassa seisoi tyhjäkäynnillä hyrräävä moottoripyörä selässään nahkatakkiin pukeutunut, vaaleahiuksinen ja silmälasipäinen mies.

"Vauhtia", mies hoputti ja naputti sormillaan moottoripyöränsä ohjaustankoa. Arthur otti muutaman nopeamman askeleen.

"Hei, Alfred", hän sanoi ontolla äänellä ja nousi moottoripyörän selkään Alfrediksi kutsutun miehen taakse.

**kaksin olemme taas tässä**

Ihme kyllä Alfred tajusi olla hiljaa. Hän polkaisi moottoripyörän käyntiin ja ohjasi sen katulamppujen valaiseman kaupungin kaduille. Arthur piti kevyesti kiinni toisen vyötäisiltä ja painoi otsansa tämän takkia vasten. Miten hän kehtasi tehdä näin? Tämä oli kamalaa ja kammottavan ironista. Hän oli lähtenyt Alfredin takia ja nyt, ollessaan kaksin tämän kanssa hän toivoi vain voivansa astua entisen kotinsa ovesta sisään ja käpertyä sohvalle Franciksen viereen.

**Aivan hiljaa, juuri näin, lähekkäin**

Francis oli aina lohduttanut häntä rankkoina hetkinä. Kun Arthur oli vihainen tai surullinen, Francis oli ainoa joka sai hymyn hänen huulilleen. Lisää ironiaa. Nyt kun hän oli surullisempi kuin koskaan, Francikselta olisi turha hakea apua. Arthur ei pääsisi koskaan takaisin hänen lähelleen. Jossakin sisälleen Arthur tunsi ettei myöskään Alfredista olisi apua suruun.

**Ehkä ensi elämässä**

Arthur yritti taas päästä irti ruumiistaan. Hän ei kestänyt ajatuksiaan, muistojaan, tunteitaan. Hän yritti palauttaa mieleensä Francikselle jättämänsä lapun muttei kyennyt muistamaan kirjoittamiaan lauseita. Mitä hän oli oikein siihen laittanut? Arthur rääkkäsi aivojaan yrittäen muistaa lauseet, mutta ne olivat kadonneet jonnekin. Hän oli puhunut jotain tulevaisuudesta... Vai oliko? Miksei hän muistanut niitä enää?

**hetkessä niin kiitävässä**

Äkkiä kirje palautui Arthurin mieleen. Hän hoki sitä päässään moottopyörän tasainen hyrinä taustalla.

_Francis, minä jätän sinut. En voi kertoa miksi. Olen pahoillani. Älä jää murehtimaan minua, unohda kaikki ja etsi itsellesi joku uusi. Älä ajattele minua, älä etsi minua. Pyydän ettet vihaisi minua, mutta ymmärrän jos et voi muuta. Muista silti että minä rakastan sinua tästä huolimatta. Lupaan, että jos vain voin, palaan ja _

_**voimme olla jälleen näin, sylikkäin**_

_Arthur_

* * *

><p>Pitkästä aikaa lisäilin minäkin ficin :) Tiedän kyllä, että edellisetkin ovat kesken... Mutta ainakin Kahvinhuuruinen Kuppila jatkuu tässä lähipäivinä.<p>

Kommentointi on sallittua :3


	2. Tämä on totta

Kappale kuuluu Laura Närhelle ja on siis nimeltään _Tämä on totta_ :3 Ja viime luvun kappaleen nimi oli _Ehkä ensi elämässä_, kun sitä kerran kyseltiin :D

Pyydän anteeksi hitauttani tämän luvun kanssa... Se vain oli jotenkin tosi hankala kirjoittaa. Tätä lukua kirjoitellassa päätin myös muuttaa ficin rakennetta hiukan: lukuja tulee luultavasti enemmän kuin olin suunnitellut, myös UK/US:ään pureudutaan** ehkä** hiukan syvemmin... (Mutta älkää odottako liikoja, itse en ikävä kyllä siitä parista hirveästi pidä.)

Mm ja joo, ei sitten mikää erityisen pirteä luku. (Tosin ainakaan kommenttien perusteella kukaan ei edes oleta sellaista... Tai miksi edes olettaisi...? No, varoitin kuitenkin.)

* * *

><p><em>Oli aivan pimeää, mitään ei nähnyt. Silti kaikki oli lämmintä, kuumuus ympäröi kahta toisiinsa takertunutta miestä.<em>

**Päälaelta kantapäihin, sormista silmäluomiin**

_Francis tunsi päänahassaan pientä kipua toisen sormien kietoutuessa hänen hiustensa ympärille. Hän ei välittänyt kivusta tippaakaan, oli vain onnellinen sillä nuo nykäykset kertoivat että myös Arthur tunsi jotain. Francis piti silmiään kiinni vaikkei olisi nähnyt mitään vakka avaisikin ne. Hän tunsi yhä luomillaan toisen lempeät suudelmat. Hän hipoi sormillaan Arthurin kasvoja ja kaulaa. Lämpimän ihon tuntu sai somenpäät tavallistakin herkemmiksi tuntemaan kaiken._

**Tunnen mä vielä kosketuksen, sen toisen**

_Vähitellen he vetäytyivät eroon toisistaan jääden makaamaan hiljaa vieretyksin saman peiton alle. Francis hymyili hiljaisessa hämärässä muistellessaan toisen kosketusta. Hän tunsi sen yhä kaikkialla ihollaan, sen muistoi lämmittäisi jopa keskellä kylmintä talviyötä._

**Kaula ja korvanlehdet, olkapäät, hiukset, huulet**

_Koko hänen ruumiinsa tuntui olevan tulessa, hyvässä tulessa. Ei polttavassa vaan lämmittävässä, tulessa joka tuhosi vain epäilyksen ja antoi rakkauden liekin roihuta. Francis hymähti hiljaa tuntiessaan kosteat jäljet kaulallaan ja korvalehdillään. Huomenna molemmista olkapäistä löytyisi varmasti viisi mustelmaa joihin Arthurin sormet sopisivat täydellisesti. Francis tunsi yhä vetoa päänahassaan ja tajusi hajamielisesti hiustensa takkuuntuneen piikkipensaikoksi Arthurin nyrkkien sisällä. Hän lipaisi hiljaa huuliaan, joilla maistui yhä britin maku. Francis käpertyi sykkyrään ja hymyili pimeässä leveämmin kuin koskaan. Hän oli niin onnellien, miltei liian onnellinen kestääkseen._

**Muistavat vielä salaisuuden, sen toisen**

Francis avasi silmänsä äkkiä. Hän makasi sohvalla jännittyneenä, uneaan muistellen. Kun hämärät kuvat palautuivat mieleen, Francis virnisti leveästi. Uni oli nimittäin muisto... Salainen muisto josta ei saanut puhua kenellekään muulle kuin heille kahdelle. Varsinkin muiston toistuvuus täytyi salta huolellisesti... Muutoin Arthur kuulemma kuolisi häpeästä.

Äkkiä Francis tajusi että koko talo oli hiiskumattoman hiljainen. Hänen mieleensä hiipi kylmä pelko. Talo tuntui... Tyhjältä. Mutta Arthurhan oli makuuhuoneessa! Siinä oli vain ovi välissä! Francis ponnahti säikähtäneenä istumaan ja ryntäsi makuuhuoneen ovelle. Hän kiskaisi sen auki hetkeäkään miettimättä. Nähdessään tyhjän sängyn Franciksen päälle tulvahti kylmä hiki ja hänen polvensa notkahtivat. Missä Arthur oikein oli?

**Katoamaan tätä petosta en saa**

Francis kompuroi sisään makuuhuoneeseen ja viskoi peiton lattialle. Hän ei voinut uskoa että Arthur oli kadonnut. Pengottuaan koko huoneen läpi Francis ryntäsi keittiöön. Hänen silmänsä osuivat pöydällä lojuvaan lappuun, ja hän nappasi sen käteensä silmäillen vapisten muutamaa, järkyttävää riviä. Arthur oli jättänyt hänet. Eikä muka voinut kertoa miksi... Hän oli lähtenyt jonkun toisen mukaan.

**Tätä mä en voi enää uneksi muuttaa**

Francis lysähti lattialle kalmankalpeana. Hän ei voinut uskoa kirjeen sanoja todeksi, vaikka Arthurin häviäminen vahvisti ne selvästi. Tämän täytyi olla unta. Mitä jos se, mitä hän oli äsken luullut uneksi, olikin totta? Ja tämä unta? Voisiko se olla niin?

Ei, tätä ei saanut kuviteltua uneksi. Tämä oli liian raastavaa unen varjon alle piilotettavaksi. Francis istui keittiön lattialla vapisten kuin horkassa. Hän tunsi kuumat kyyneleet silmissään vain hetkeä ennen kuin ne alkoivat valua. Kyyneleet piirsivät janansa poskille, valuivat kaulaa pitkin alas. Niiden kosketus tuntui samalta kuin Arthurin sormenpään hellä sipaisu... Unessa...

**Tämä on totta, tämä on totta, tämä on totta**

Mutta tämä ei ollut unta vaan totta. Francis voihkaisi ajatuksen lävistäessä hänen mielensä. Miksi Arthur oli lähtenyt? Voisiko joku toinen muka antaa jotakin enemmän kuin Francis? Hän oli antanut koko elämänsä, sydämensä, itsensä täysin ja kokonaan tuolle vakavalle englantilaismiehelle. Eikö sen pitäisi riittää?

**Unohtumaan mä häpeää en saa**

Ilmeisesti ei riittänyt, ja sen johdosta Francis tunsi raastavaa häpeää. Hän nousi jäykästi ylös ja raahusti eteiseen. Siellä oli talon ainoa lattiasta kattoo ylettyvä peili. Francis katsoi peilikuvaansa tarkasti, arvostelevasti ja halveksuvasti. Hän oli aina ollut ylpeä ulkonäöstään. Nyt se tuntui suorastaan naurettavalta. Eihän hänessä ollut mitään hyvää, ei yhtään mitään. Hiukset olivat takkuiset ja karheat, kasvot väsyneet, itkusta turvonneet ja näyttivät oikeastaan kuolleilta.

**Tätä mä en voi enää muuksi muuttaa**

Francis lysähti istumaan lattialle ja painoi otsansa peilin viileää pintaa vasten. Hän ei itkenyt, kyyneliä oli valunut vain muutama. Hän puristi kätensä tiukasti nyrkkiin ja iski sen peiliä vasten. Lasi helähti muttei sentään särkynyt. Francis iski nyrkkinsä uudestaan peiliin. Ja taas. Rämähdys oli joka kerralla voimakkaampi. Hän piti yhä otsaansa peiliä vasten ja silmiään tiukasti kiinni. Suu oli vääntynyt irveeseen ja toinen käsi lepäsi maassa toisen hakatessa yhä peiliä, joka alkoi vähitellen jo irrota seinästä.

**Tämä on totta, tämä on totta, tämä on totta**

Lopulta, seitsemännellä lyöntikerralla, peili räsähti rikki. Se irtosi kokonaisuudessaan seinästä ja rämähti Franciksen päälle. Hän tunsi viiltävää kipua sirpaleiden työntyessä ihon läpi. Peilin paino sai miehen lysähtämään makaamaan maahan sen alle. Hänen tajuntansa häilyi hetken sirpaleiden seassa kunnes se pimeni kokonaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Heräsin, mä vielä olemassa olen<strong>

Oli kulunut jo reilusti aikaa kun Francis vihdoinkin havahtui. Ensimmäisenä hän tajusi epämukavan asentonsa, ja sekä siitä että lasinsirpaleista johtuvan kivun. Hän ei avannut silmiään heti; jopa niiden päällä tuntui olevan jotakin sileää ja painavaa. Francis kohotti hitaasti toisen kätensä ja vei sen kasvoilleen siirtäekseeen suuren lasinpalasen pois. Hän hieroi myös lasi- ja muunkin pölyn pois silmistään ja avasi ne vihdoin.

**Sydän lyö, se takoi hajalle mun unen**

Francis käänsi päätään hitaasti ja silmäili ympärilleen levinnyttä tuhoa. Lasinsirpaleita, jotakin rakennuspölyä, lasijauhoa, suuria lasinpalasia... Ja tietysti vähän vertakin. Hänen sydämensä tykytti nopeaa tahtia; hän olisi voinut hyvinkin vaikka kuolla. Melkoisen helposti. Francis tajusi ensimmäistä kertaa kuinka hentoinen asia koko elämä oli; sen saattoi särkeä monella tavalla, niin sisältä kuin ulkoisestikin.

**Jokin ei nyt ole niin kuin oli eilen**

Ranskalaismies sulki silmänsä uudestaan yrittäessään palauttaa mieleensä miten oli päätynyt särkyneen peilin alle. Jokin oli muuttunut rajusti... Mielikuvat palailivat hitaasti. Ensin hän muisti hakanneensa peiliä... Ja sitten äkkiä siihen johtaneen asian. Arthur oli poissa. Francis irvisti ymmärryksen tuskan repiessä hänen sisintään.

**Mut peite päälläni on niin kuin painajainen**

Hän nousi istumaan välittämättä lasinpalasista. Ne tippuivat maahan ja särkyivät entistä pienemmiksi palasiksi Franciksen noustessa seisomaan asti. Palaset peittivät paljaan lattian, veren, kaiken. Ne peittivät tämän painajaisen jota hän eli. Francis ei halunnut ymmärtää että se painajainen oli... Hän pakotti mielensä neutraaliin tilaan, elämään vain tässä hetkessä ajattelematta mennyttä. Hän asteli tyynesti äsken läpi penkomaansa makuuhuoneeseen ja lysähti sängylle.

**Silmät kii mä vielä vähän tässä makaan**

Francis kierähti selälleen ja sulki silmänsä. Hän antoi käsiensä levätä rentoina vartalon sivuilla ja jalkojen retkottaa sängyn laidan yli. Hän piti silmiään kiinni ja yritti tyhjentää mielensä, unohtaa kaiken. Jos kaikki voisi painua hämärään edes hetkeksi... Ihan pieneksi hetkeksi...

**Nukahtaa en uudestaan voi todellakaan**

Ja jos hän voisi vain vaipua uneen... Takaisin siihen ihanaan, lämpimään, kauniiseen uneen jota oli nähnyt ennen aamua... Tätä kamalaa aamua joka muutti kaiken... Ei, Francis ei tosiaankaan pystynyt nukkumaan. Unen muisto palautti kaiken aivan liian selvästi mieleen.

**Hetki vielä menee ennen kuin se tulee**

Hänen mielensä ei pysyisi selkeänä enää kauaakaan. Ikävät asiat oli ilmeisesti pakko kohdata...

**Eilisen paino, se pimeä paino**

Francis nosti maasta lasinpalasen ja puristi sen nyrkkiinsä. Hän tunsi selvästi kuinka sen rosoiset reunat upposivat kämmeneen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaula ja korvanlehdet, olkapäät, hiukset, huulet<strong>

Arthur tunsi kuinka moottoipyörä hidasti vauhtiaan ja pysähtyi. Hän nousi kyydistä sanomatta sanaakaan ja odotti että Alfred sammutti moottorin ja työnsi avaimen taskuunsa. Sitten amerikkalainen virnisti leveästi ja läimäytti Arthuria selkään. Britin kasvoilla pysyi yhä sama tyhjyys. Alfred tönäisi häntä leikkimielisesti kohti taloaan, ja Arthur lähti konemaisesti kävelemään ovelle. Joka kerta kun Alfred edes hipaisi häntä, Franciksen pehmeä kosketus palautui mieleen.

**Muistavat vielä salaisuuden**

"Mikä on, Arthur?" Alfred kysyi kaivellessaan kodinavainta jostain nahkatakkinsa syövereistä.

"Ei mikään..."

"Sinähän suunnittelit tätä pitkään."

"Niin suunnittelin."

"Kadutko päätöstäsi?"

"En". Se oli pelkkä kuiskaus.

"Heittäytyikö se viininlitkijä hankalaksi?"

"Ei! Äläkä hauku häntä", Arthur ärähti miettimättä. Alfred kohotti kulmiaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, astui vain sisään taloonsa. Arthur tuli perässä kasvot yhä tyhjinä.

**Katoamaan tätä petosta en saa**

Alfred heitti takkinsa eteisen lattialle ja venytteli. Sitten hän käännähti äkikiä Arthuriin päin ja kaappasi tämän syleilyynsä. Arthur antoi toisen halata itseään vastaamatta eleeseen mitenkään. Hän ei voinut antaa heti hellyydenosoituksia. Tämä oli pelkkä petos. Hänen olisi pitänyt puhua Franciksen kanssa suoraan...

**Tätä mä en voi enää uneksi muuttaa**

Kertoa kaikki mikä painoi... Mainita ehkä jopane unet, joita hän oli nähnyt tästä hetkestä jota eli parhaillaan... Kunpa se olisikin jäänyt vain uneksi.

"Arthur..." Alfred kuiskasi hiljaa. Hänen hengityksensä aiheuttam ilmavirta tuntui kevyenä tuulahduksena vasten Arthurin kaulaa. Britti ei edelleenkään jaksanut reagoida mitenkään. Hän toivoi vain näkevänsä unta.

**Tämä on totta, tämä on totta, tämä on totta**

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?" Alfred kysyi ärtyisästi. Se teki kaikesta vielä todellisempaa; riidat eivät yleensä kuuluneet Arthurin uniin.

"Ei minua vaivaa mikään, olen vain..."

"Take it easy, Arthur. Lupaan kyllä että saan sinut rentoutumaan..." Alfred mutisi virnistäen ja näykkäisi kevyesti Arthurin korvanlehteä.

**Unohtumaan mä häpeää en saa**

Arthur säpsähti. Hän muisti ne kaikki kerat kun Francis oli aloittanut kaiken samalla tavalla... Ja häpesi saman tien että muisteli Francista juuri nyt. Idioottimaista.

"Arthur?"

"Äh, anna olla. Minä... En vain jaksa nyt", Arthur murahti ja työntyi Alfredin ohi.

**Tätä mä en voi enää muuksi muuttaa**

Amerikkalainen katsoi kummastuneena hänen peräänsä. Arthur tunsi katseen selässään mutta yritti vaikuttaa siltä ettei huomaisi mitään.

"Ai, ymmärrän", Alfred murahti. "Minä menen nukkumaan. Menen huomenna jo aikaisin töihin... Sinä voit nukkua vierashuoneessa, sen sänky on pedattu."

Alfred harppoi makuuhuoneeseensa ja pamautti oven kiinni. Arthur jäi seisomaan eteiseen vihaisena, suorastaan raivoissaan. Ja hänen raivonsa kohde oli brittimies nimeltä Arthur Kirkland. Nyt hän oli sitten onnistunut loukkaamaan Alfrediakin... Eikö kaikki voisi jo muuttua? Koko elämä oli mennyt päin mäntyä jo useamman kuukauden.

**Tämä on totta, tämä on totta, tämä on totta**

Arthur käveli vierashuoneeseen ja kaatui sängylle. Hän sulki silmänsä ja toivoi voivansa vajota uneen nopeasti, pois tästä kylmästä totuudesta. Eihän se tietenkään oli liian lähellä, liian kirkasta, kaunista, kamalaa ja... Todellista.

* * *

><p><strong>Ylös nousen, ketään kotona ei ole<strong>

Arthur havahtui aamulla edes tietämättä miksi. Hän nousi hiljaa ylös ja hiipi ulos hämärstä huoneestaan. Talo oli tyhjä; Alfred oli ilmeisesti jo töissä. Huokaus. Nyt hän tiesi miltä Franciksesta tuntui herätä joka aamu tyhjässä talossa... Arthur läimäytti itseään lujasti. Tuollaiset ajatukset piti lopettaa _nyt._ Hän käveli keittiöön ja laittoi ensimmäisenä teeveden kiehumaan.

**Pöydän päällä lappu kaupan kautta tule**

Veden lämmetessä Arthur silmäili ympärilleen ja havaitsi tarralapun pöydällä. Hetken ajan hänen sydäntään kylmäsi. Ei kai vain... Ei sentään, lapussa oli vain käsky käydä kaupassa. Arthur kaatoi itselleen kupillisen teetä ja alkoi tutkia kaappeja miettien mitä kaikkea ostaa. Hän piti ajatuksensa tiukasti kauppalistassa.

**Ulos meen, huomaako musta sitä kukaan**

Lopulta Arthur astui ulos ja lukitsi oven takanaan. Hän seisoi hetken pihassa ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa. Hän tunsi olonsa hermostuneeksi... Mitä jos joku huomaisi jotakin? Jos elämä muuttui sisäisesti näin paljon, kai sen pitäisi näkyä ulospäinkin?

**että lähdin eilen vieraan mukaan**

Ja ennen kaikkea, miksi hän halusi piilottaa muutoksen? Sehän oli hänen oma päätöksensä. Arthur ei suostunut myöntämään sitä, mutta sisimmässään hän halveksi itseään. Tämä oli pelkkä typerä petos, ikuinen aihe lauluille ja tarinoille...

**Haen lehden, koitan olla tavallinen**

"Äh, lopeta jo", Arthur murahti ja potkaisi tiellensä osunutta pikkukiveä. Hän tarvitsi jotain rauhoittaakseen hermojaan... Sanomalehti kelpaisi hyvin. Arthur käveli lähimmälle kioskille ja osti päivän lehden. Hän istahti hetkeksi lukemaan sitä ja onnistui kuin onnistuikin rauhoittamaan kuohuvaa mieltään.

**Luen kauppalistan, vielä uskottelen**

Arthur taitteli lehden kasaan ja jätti penkille. Hän ei jaksaisi raahata sitä nyt mukanaan... Hän kaivoi tekemänsä kauppalistan taskustaan ja silmäili sen vielä kertaalleen läpi. Hän yritti uskotella itselleen, että oli ihan tavallinen päivä, mitään erityistä ei ollut tapahtunut...

**Että eilinen on pelkkä paha uni**

Myös eilinen oli ollut täysin tavallinen... Mikään ei ollut muuttunut... Kaikki muutokset olivat vain unta... Arthur hoki noita kolmea lausetta mantrana päässään tehdessään ostoksia. Todelliset tapahtumat tunkeilivat lähemmäs sitä mukaa kun ostoskori täyttyi. Kassalla ne oli jo hyvin vaikea pitää poissa päästä. Arthur ei vastannut kassaneidin tervehdykseen, työnsi vain rahat tämän käteen ja alkoi survoa tavaroita muovipusseihin. Hän poistui kaupasta lähes juosten.

**Kunnes taas tulee, se pimeä tulee**

Päästyään pois keskustasta Arthur pyrähti täyteen juoksuun. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, hengitys kulki raskaasti... Ja karkotettujen muistojen hämäryys peitti koko ajan suuremman osan hänen tajunnastaan.

**Kirkkaana kaiken muistan**

Arthur ei kyennyt enää estämään ajatuksiaan: ne tulvahtivat päähän täydessä voimassaan, välkkyivät kirkkaina kuvina, tunteina ja ääninä. Arthur lysähti polvilleen hiekkatielle jolle oli saapunut.

**Elistä päästä poistan**

Hän yritti yhä työntää muistojaan pois. Ne eivät olleet totta, pelkkää unta, vain ja ainoastaan unta... Kuvitelmia, ajatuksia, ei mitään todellista. Franciksen kasvot tämän nukkuessa sohvalla... Hänen äänensä kun hän sanoi sen yhden pienen lauseen...

**Luulin et parempi mä oisin**

"Miksi minä tein sen?" Arthur ulvahti ääneen. Hän oli täysin poissa tolaltaan. Hän ei olisi ikinä, koskaan, milloinkaan kuvitellut voivansa tehdä jotakin näin kamalaa. Hän oli aina luullut olevansa parempi ihminen... Miksi kukaan edes rakasti häntä?

**Katoamaan tätä petosta en saa**

Hän oli pettänyt Franciksen lähtemällä pois kertomatta mitään.

**Tätä mä en voi enää uneksi muuttaa**

Hän joutui kärsimään päätöksestään tässä kylmässä todellisuudessa.

**Tämä on totta, tämä on totta, tämä on totta**

Hän oli kamala ihminen. Se oli luultavasti ainoa todellinen asia koko maailmassa.

**Unohtumaan mä häpeää en saa**

Arthurin teki mieli lyödä itseään, hankkiutua kunnon tappeluun, saada joku rankaisemaan itseään... Häpeä oli liian suuri.

**Tätä mä en voi enää muuksi muuttaa**

Hän nousi ylös kiristellen hampaitaan. Tämä oli hänen oma valintansa. Sitä ei voinut enää perua. Hänen pitäisi vain löytää jostain sisimmästään ne tunteet joiden takia oli jättänyt Franciksen... Sillä tällä hetkellä kaikki, mitä hän tunsi Alfredia kohtaan, oli piilossa jossakin hyvin syvällä hänen sisällään.

**Tämä on totta, tämä on totta, tämä on totta**

Piilossa... Vai täysin kadonneina?

Ei se voinut olla totta.

* * *

><p>Kyllä, tiedän että olen julma ihminen kun kidutan noita hahmoparkoja... *ilkeää naurua*<p>

Joomutta, suuret kiitokset kommenteista :3 Muistattehan että myös tämä luku tykkäisi niistä?

**Chibitsute: **Ihanaa jos sain sinut tykkäämään FrUK:sta edes hetkeksi! :D Ja ei itku haittaa ;) Itse piristyn jostain kumman syystä aina kun joku kertoo itkeneensä tarinaani lukiessaan...

**Zonnebloem: **Kiitos, toivottavasti myös tämä luku :3

**Pippuri-chan: **(Vastasinko jo? En muista joten vastaan nyt tässä vaikka uudestaan :D) Jep, ressukoita tosiaan molemmat. ): Ja villi veikkauksesi osui melkein oikeaan ;)

**Hopealanka: ***pyörtyi luettuaan kommenttisi* KIITOS. Ihanaa jos tunnelma toimi ja jos tunnekuvaukset olivat hyviä ja jos reaktiot olivat järkeviä jajajaja... Toivottavasti myös tämä luku miellyttää :D

* * *

><p>...en osaa vastata kommentteihin järkevästi. Ne ovat liian ihania. Kiitos vielä kerran kaikille!<p> 


	3. Onni

Anteeksi pitkä päivitysväli... Kappale on tällä kertaa Irinan _Onni_. Suosittelen kaikkia kuuntelemaan, hyvin kaunis kappale :)

Ja kuten arvata saattaa, kursivoidut kohdat lopussa ovat muistoja.

* * *

><p><em>Viikkoa myöhemmin<em>

**Mikään ei tuu ilmaiseksi sanotaan**

Francis makasi selällään vuoteellaan, kuten oli tehnyt jo seitsemän pitkän päivän ajan. Hän nousi kaksi kertaa vuorokaudessa syömään jotakin ja makasi lopun ajan paikallaan. Juominen sujui hyvin siinäkin, ja hänen kätensä puristi tälläkin hetkellä viinipulloa. Hänen sisällään oli yhä se kalvava tuska, jonka Arthurin lähtö oli aiheuttanut. Hän oli viikon ajan maksanut kalliisti jokaisesta onnellisesta hetkestä tuon tuuheakulmaisen miehen kanssa. Mitään ei saanut ilmaiseksi, kaikesta piti maksaa... Ja kalliisti. Franciksen sumeat ajatukset liikkuivat hitaasti asiasta toiseen jaksamatta kiinnittyä mihinkään. Itseasiassa hän ei ollut – pullosta huolimatta – humalassa, sumeuden aiheutti kipu. Se melkein esti häntä huomaamasta ovikellon soittoa. Hitaasti Francis nousi ylös ja raahusti ovelle. Hän työnsi sen auki odottamatta mitään erityistä.

**Tääkin hetki maksaa varmaankin liikaa**

Francis ei muistanut koskaan hämmästyneensä enempää. Hänen leukansa loksahti auki ja silmät pyöristyivät lautasen kokoisiksi. Ei tämä voinut olla totta...

Oven takana seisoi... Kukapa muu kuin Arthur. Tämän ilme oli jotakin anteeksipyytävän, katuvan ja vaivaantuneen väliltä. Francis ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään. Hän kohotti kätensä kuin unessa ja ojensi sen Arthuria kohti. Hän miltei uskoi että käsi painuisi suoraan toisen ruumiin läpi, että Arthur olisi vain aave tai unikuva. Mutta ei, käsi kohtasi toisen lämpimät sormet jotka nousivat sitä vastaan. Arthur painoi kämmenensä Francisin kämmentä vasten ja kietoi koukisti sormensa. Hänen silmissään paloi vihreä tuli kun ne kohtasivat toisen miltei pelokkan katseen.

"A-arthur...?" Francis sopersi. "Oletko- Oletko sinä vain unta...? Vai oikeasti siinä?"

Arthur hymyili kuivasti mutta päättikin äkkiä jotakin.

"Tämä on unta. Minä olen vain unta."

**Omistajan elkein tuut taas minun luo**

"No siinä tapauksessa..." Francis huokaisi ja horjahti eteenpäin. Hän kietoi kätensä tiukasti toisen ympärille ja veti sisäänsä tämän niin tuttua tuoksua. Arthur tunsi silmiensä kostuvan. Hän ei kyennyt ymmärtämään sekavia tunteitaan. Miksi tämä tuntui niin oikealta? Oliko se tunne oikein? Jos oli, miksi hän oli hylännyt sen? Ei, sitä hän ei miettisi nyt. Hän eläisi vain tässä hetkessä... Edes tämän yön. Francis oli ilmeisesti päättänyt tehdä samoin, hän nimittäin perääntyi hitaasti kädet yhä tiukasti Arthurin ympärillä. Nyt hänen kasvonsa olivat jo kohonneet Arthurin rinnasta ja huulet hamusivt ja toisen kaulaa. Arthur ei ollut täysin varma mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä...

**Ja sanoillasi saat tahtoosi uskomaan**

"Arthur..." Francis hymisi hiljaa. Hänen kasvoilleen kohosi koko ajan vain iloisempi hymy, ne suorastaan hohtivat riemua. Jopa hänen sanansa kuulsivat suurta onnea.

"Je t'aime... Plus que quiconque..."

Nyt myös Arthurin kasvoille kohosi hymy. Hän kohotti kätensä Franciksen hiuksiin ja antoi tämän viedä kätensä hänen paidanhelmansa alle vasten paljasta selkää.

"Saanko...?" Francis huokaisi hiljaa sivellen Arthurin lämmintä ihoa. Britti hymyili vinosti. Tämä taisi olla ensimmäinen kerta kun Francis kysyi lupaa.

"_Saat._" Sana oli pelkkä henkäisy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiinni toisaalla oot, kerro miksi piittaa en<strong>

Myöhemmin, heidän maatessaan hiljaa vierekkäin hämärässä huoneessa, Francis ehti ajatella ensimmäistä kertaa. Arthur oli tullut takaisin. Se oli tietysti tärkeintä. Mutta... Palatakseen takaisin täytyi ensin lähteä pois. Ja siinä törmättiin kohtaan jota Francis ei ymmärtänyt. Miksi Arthur oli ensin poissa ja nyt taas tässä? Eikö hän ollutkaan... Mennyt jonkun toisen mukana? Oli varmasti. Mutta tällä hetkellä Francis tiesi, ettei edes välittänyt koko asiasta. Ainoa, millä oli väliä, oli se, että Arthur oli nyt tässä. Niin lähellä, niin hellänä ja kauniina. Francis olisi voinut vaikka itkeä ilosta.

**Leikin että tän hetken oot vain mun**

Hän pystyi kelposti karkottamaan ajatuksistaan kaiken ikävän ja keskittymään vain tähän hetkeen. Hän kykeni kuvittelemaan, ettei Arthur ollut koskaan lähtenytkään, että tämä kuului vain ja ainoastaan hänelle itselleen, ei kenellekään muulle. Vain hänelle. Hänen vieressään nukkuva enkeli oli _vain_ hänen. Mikä ihana ajatus.

Sen vallassa saattoi helposti nukahtaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Tahtois kaivata en mitä omaksi en saa<strong>

Aamulla verhojen raosta tunkeutuva auringonsäde herätti Franciksen. Hän venytteli ja avasi silmänsä, pitkästä aikaa hyväntuulisena... Kunnes hän vilkaisi viereensä. Ei ketään. Arthur oli jälleen kerran poissa. Francis lysähti takaisin makaamaan ja rutisti silmänsä kiinni. Hänen suunsa vääntyi irveeseen. Hän tiesi, ettei saisi jäädä murehtimaan... Ei hän saisi kaivata Arthuria jos tämä vain lähti aina sanomatta mitään. Hänen ei pitäisi ottaa brittiä takaisin kun tämä vain lähti aina uudestaan... Mutta järkisyistä huolimatta Francis kaipasi Arthuria hirvittävästi.

**Milloin aamullakin vielä oot mun?**

Milloin hän saisi taas herätä tuon tutun miehen vierestä?

* * *

><p><strong>Mä luulen että väärin teen<strong>

Arthur kulki pitkin hämärää sivukatua kädet syvällä taskuissa. Hän oli lähtenyt kotoaan... Ei, Franciksen kotoa vasta puolta tuntia aiemmin. Hän tiesi olevansa kamala ihminen ja tekevänsä väärin. Ensin hän oli jättänyt Franciksen Alfredin takia, nyt hän petti Alfrediakin. Se jos mikä oli ehdottomasti väärin. Hänen pitäisi kyetä päättämään, kyetä luopumaan jommasta kummasta.

**mutten oppinut oo koskaan luopumaan**

Ja sitä hän ei ollut koskaan osannut tehdä. Koko elämänsä ajan Arthur oli vihannut valintoja ja luopumista, hän ei ollut oppinut koskaan päästämään irti. Hän roikkui mahdollisimman monessa narussa kerrallaan eikä suostunut irrottamaan vaikka ne lipsuivat hänen kankeista sormistaan.

**Se on liian vaikeaa**

Hän ei vain osannut, ei kyennyt luopumaan mistään. Ei Franciksesta, muttei sen paremmin Alfredistakaan. Arthur ei ollut koskaan ollut tilanteessa jossa valinnasta riippui näin paljon. Ehkä hänen pitäisi vähitellen opetella luopumaan, sietämään pettymyksiä ja tekemään valintoja. Francis vai Alfred? Miksi tämän piti olla näin vaikeaa?

**Ymmärrän jo niitä jotka tästä on itsensä löytäneet**

Aina ennen hän oli vain nauranut ivallisesti tv-sarjojen tai julkisuuuden henkilöiden ihmissuhdekuvioille, lukuisille syrjähypyille ja petoksille. Ne eivät kuuluneet hänen siistiin maailmaansa, eivät hänen elämäänsä. Hän oli pyöritellyt silmiään itsesäälissä ja vaikeissa valinnoissa piehtaroivien ihmisten tuskille.

**Mitä säännöilleni teen?**

Hän oli kehitellyt alitajuntaisesti ympärilleen kokonaisen sääntöryppään, jonka voisi nyt heittää romukoppaan. Niillä typerillä ja lapsellisilla ajatuksilla ei tehnyt enää mitään. Arthur potkaisi kiukuissaan tielleen osunutta kivenmurikkaa. Hän päätti kuljeksia kaupungilla aamun asti – Alfredhan luuli että hänellä oli yötyövuoro.

* * *

><p>Auringon noustessa Arthur seisoi viimein uudella kotiovellaan. Hän työnsi avaimen lukkoon ja huokaisi hiljaa. Jos hän olisi tullut entiseen kotiinsa, Francis olisi istunut olohuoneen sohvalla torkahtaneena ja valmis tee olisi odottanut pannussa. Arthur olisi kaatanut itselleen teetä ja mennyt istumaan Franciksen vier- Ei, se oli nyt mennyttä. Mutta kaipa Alfredkin osasi teetä keittää...<p>

**Kiinni toisaalla oot, kerro miksi piittaa en**

Huokaus. Talo oli pimeänä, Alfredia ei näkynyt missään, keittiön pöydällä seisoi yksinäinen puolityhjä Coca-colatölkki. Arthur napautti väsyneenä teenkeittimen päälle ja istui alas inhoamaan itseään.

Eikö Alfred tajunnut miksi Arthur oli niin paljon poissa? Vai eikö hän vain välittänyt? Arthurista tuntui että molemmat vaihtoehdot olivat oikein. Alfred ei tiennyt, joten siksi hänen ei tarvinnut piitata.

**Leikin että tän hetken oot vain mun**

Francis sen sijaan mitä luultavammin tiesi miksi Arthur oli lähtenyt. Se sai britin itseinhon syvenemään entisestään. Franciksen olisi pitänyt paiskata ovi hänen naamalleen eikä ainakaan ottaa häntä takaisin... Eihän Arthur ollut sen arvoinen. Miksi kukaan rakastais näin kamalaa ihmistä? Ja miksei kukaan rakastanut joitakuita todella hyviä, arvokkaita ihmisiä... Kuten Francista...

**Tahtois kaivata en mitä omaksi en saa**

"Eikä!" Arthur parahti ääneen. Hän ei saisi kaivata Francista. Hänen ei kuuluisi edes ajatella tätä, ellei sitten inhon vallassa. Tai verraen siihen miten paremmin asiat olivat nykyään... Mutta kun eivät ne olleet tippaakaan paremmin. Vaikka niin ei saisi ajatella... Hän ei voinut saada Francista takaisin, hänen ylpeytensä ei kestäisi luovuttamista.

**Milloin aamullakin vielä oot mun?**

Ja koska hän ei aikonut palata, nämä typerät kuvitelmat Franciksen vieressä heräämisestä piti lopettaa. Nyt. Arthur ei enää koskaan kuvittelisi tai muistelisi mitään sen suuntaista...

_Hän oli ollut valveilla jo lähes tunnin kuluttaen aikaansa vain ranskalaismiehen katselemiseen. Nyt Franciskin raotti vihdoin silmiään ja heti tämän havaitessa Arthurin miehen suupielet kohosivat. Francis kohottautui hiukan ja kumartui lähemmäs Arthuria-_

**Tahtois kaivata en mitä omaksi en saa**

Ei, ei, ei! Tästä ei tullut nyt mitään. Turhautuneena Arthur otti colatölkin käteensä ja kaatoi huoneenlämpöistä nestettä suuhunsa. Hän oli vähällä sylkäistä kaiken heti ulos. Hän _inhosi _amerikkalaisia juomia ja ruokia. Erityisesti juuri tuota maapallon suosituinta limua.

"Minä tarvitsen teetä..." Arthur mietti irvistellen inhosta. Hän nousi ja kaatoi limun loput tiskialtaaseen ilkeästi hymyillen. Mieluummin hän joisi vaikka Franciksen viinejä-

"_Hei, Arthur!" Francis hihkaisi kuullessaan oven avautuvan. Hän marssi virnistäen eteiseen ja työnsi kädessään olevan pullon suoraan Arthurin nenän eteen._

"_Katso mitä löysin! Hyvin harvinainen vuosikerta, joidenkin mukaan maailman parasta viiniä. Haista vaikka, se tuoksuu aivan erityisen hyvältä", Francis hölpötti ja avasi pullon korkin. Arthur nuuhkaisi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä._

"_Francis, sinä tiedät etten minä-"_

_Ranskalainen purskahti nauruun._

"_Keitin sinulle teetä. Ärsytin vain vähän..." Francis selitti ja kumartui painamaan viininmakuisen suudelman Arthurin huulille._

**Milloin aamullakin vielä oot mun?**

Arthur päätti jättää muistonsa huomioimatta. Hän otti kaapista teekupin ja kaatoi siihen vettä tärisevin käsin. Vesi virtasi kuppiin – ja vielä nopeammin virtasivat Arthurin ajatukset.

_Arthur heräsi ärsyttävän auringonsäteen osuessa suoraan hänen silmiinsä. Mies kiskaisi peiton päänsä yli ja työnsi kätensä haparoimaan herätyskelloa yöpöydältä. Sitä ei löytynyt. Huokaisten Arthur nousi istumaan ja hieraisi silmiään. Vasta silloin hän huomasi ettei Francista näkynyt. Kummallista..._

_Samassa huoneen ovi rämähti auki. Francis marssi sisään aamiasitarjottimen kanssa ja laski sen suurieleisesti Arthurin viereen._

"_Mitä sinä oikein säädät? Eihän tänään ole mikään erityinen päivä..." Arthur murisi ja mulkoili ranskalaismiestä. Francis naurahti ja istahti sängyn laidalle._

"_Onpas. Tänään on hyvin erityinen päivä."_

"_Miten niin? Ei ole minun syntymäpäiväni eikä joulu eikä uusivuosi eikä..."_

"_Iggyseni, tänään on kulunut tasan kaksi vuotta eräästä hyvin tärkeästä tapahtumasta."_

_Arthur kurtisti kulmiaan ja onnistui vihdoin muistamaan. Kaksi vuotta..._

"_Eikä! Mikset sinä muistuttanut? Senkin- Helvetti, minulla ei ole sinulle mitään!" hän karjahti ja ponnahti pystyyn. Francis laski kätensä hänen olalleen ja työnsi Arthurin takaisin makuulleen._

"_Ei sinun tarvitse nousta. Oikeastaan", Francis sanoi ja virnisti sillä tietyllä tavalla, "sinun ei tarvitse nousta ylös koko päivänä."_

_Arthur lehahti kirkuvanpunaiseksi muttei vastustellut kun Francis työnsi tarjottimen syrjään ja laskeutui hänen viereensä._

Arthur lysähti vasten pöytää ja iski sitä nyrkillään. Ei, ei, ei...

**Ilman sua kaadun, kaikki tää valheeks paljastuu**

Tämä ei saanut olla totta. Hön oli ollut niin varma päättäessään lähteä Alfredin kanssa... Mutta elämä ilman Francista.. Ei ollut elämää. Kaikki, mikä oli ennen ollut totta, tuntui nyt surkealta hätävalheiden kirjolta. Ennen Arthur oli ajatellut selviävänsä hyvin vaikka yksin. Hän oli itsenäinen ja rohkea, ei hän tarvinnut ketään. Nyt sekin oli silkkaa valhetta. Ilman Francista hänen elämällään ei ollut mitään virkaa, ei kerrassaan mitään. Ja silti... Kyllä Arthur vielä muisti myös mitä oli tuntenut, tai tunsi yhä, Alfredia kohtaan. Hän oli kamala ihminen. Kuin jokin nuortenkirjojen teinityttötähti, joka ei osannut päättää kahden rakastettunsa väliltä.

**Milloin aamullakin vielä oot mun?**

Heräisikö hän enää koskaan onnellisena niin, ettei tarvitsisi miettiä oliko oikean ihmisen vieressä?

* * *

><p>Tiedän, ei Arthurin pitäisi olla näin kamala tuplapetturi (tai jotain vastaavaa), mutta olen hyvin ilkeä kirjoittaja. Mutta myös harvinaisen ilkeät ihmiset pitävät kommenteista ;) Ja muuten, jos joltakulta vain löytyy ehdotuksia seuraavien lukujen kappaleiksi, otan ne mieluusti vastaan! Ehdottaa saa mitä tahansa, toivoisin kuitenkin suomenkielistä.<p>

Noita muistoja oli muuten jotenkin harvinaisen hauska ja helppo kirjoitella :D Arvatkaa vaan jumitinko tämän luvun lopun kanssa ties kuinka pitkään... Ja sitten inspiraatio hyökkäsi eräänä iltaa heti kun olin saanut valot sammutettua ja miltei nukahtanut. Olihan se sitten pakko nousta pystyyn ja alkaa kirjoittaa...


End file.
